Their Happily Ever After
by AngieRosie
Summary: A collection of Shules one shots about events that take place after my story "Never Part of the Plan" BUT THEY'LL MAKE SENSE WITHOUT READING THE OTHER STORY. They pretty much could stand on their own. Enjoy the shulesness.
1. The Wedding

**a/n- So I decided to do the one shot. A few actually (: This is just going to be a collection of one shots that happen in between **_**Never Part of the Plan**_** and its sequel, spin off? Oh I dunno.. If you haven't read **_**Never Part of the Plan**_** I recommend reading it before the one shots, but if you don't, its completely fine. I think you'll still understand what's going on.. Enjoy! (:**

**oh, and btw, I'm sorry if weddings don't actually go like this… I've honestly only been to one before and I was the extra photographer so I didn't really catch what they were saying d:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SOME OF THE DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER (such as the ring exchange) ARE NOT MINE EITHER.**

_Wedding Day_

After months of planning, the day was finally there. Juliet O'Hara, soon to be Spencer, stood in front of a mirror as her mother put the veil in her pulled up hair. Jules took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. For the first time in a long time she felt beautiful. 100% beautiful. She looked at herself and only saw one imperfection: Shawn wasn't at her side. She shook that thought from her head. _That will come soon enough! Be patient and enjoy this time._ She turned around and hugged her mother.

"Juliet, you look beautiful," Chief said walking into the room in her light blue bridesmaid dress.

"Thanks, Chief," she said, breaking the hug. She glanced back in the mirror and a tear slid down her cheek.

"JULIET LYNN O'HARA," Rebecca Juliet's best friend from back home yelled. "I JUST did your makeup! Please don't ruin it yet." She laughed as Becca ran over to her and started fixing her makeup. When she was done, Juliet embraced her.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here."  
"You know I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Juliet wasn't afraid to admit that she didn't have many friends, but she was thankful for the few she did have. She only had four bridesmaids: Becca (who was her maid of honour), Chief, Rachel, and Marlowe.

Juliet was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Rebecca called out in a singsongy voice.

"It's Gus. Can I come in for a second?"  
"Only if Shawn isn't with you," Juliet said loudly so he could hear her through the door. Shawn wanted to meet before the wedding, but Juliet did not agree whatsoever. _It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,_ she told him at least a hundred times.

"He's not," Gus said coming in through a small crack through the door. "We need your help outside. The flower center pieces are here and the guys have no idea what's going on with them," he said to everyone but Juliet. In fact he didn't even look her way. She smiled for a moment knowing that if he did, _something_ would get out to Shawn. There were tons of tables so Juliet knew that everyone was going to go out to help and leave her alone. Just what she wanted.

She sat down on a couch and look a second to take this all in. It was her wedding day. In twenty minutes she would be walking down the aisle. Twenty minutes. A twinge of fear in her stomach made itself known. If the table centerpieces weren't done, then what else wasn't done? She started to worry. She almost started to turn into a bridezilla, but another knock on the door brought her out of the trance.

"Yah," she called out as she stood up and moved closer to the door.

"Jules? It's Shawn." Juliet gasped and put her back up against the door as if it would stop him from coming in if he tried.

"Shawn! We talked about this. I-"

"Jules, I just want to talk to you. Can you just crack the door so we can talk." She just stood there debating if she should or shouldn't. "I won't try anything. Promise." She wasn't sure if she should trust him. But then again, she was going to be married to him within the hour so she should be able to trust him. She slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door.

"What if someone sees this? Becca would freak," Juliet said quickly.

"No one's gonna see! Everyone's outside helping get things ready and seating people."

"Getting things ready! What's not done," she asked frantically as her nervousness about everything returned.

"Everything's going to be fine. Gus made sure that the center pieces weren't put out so we could do this." Shawn said as he stuck his hand through the crack in the door. With her back still to the door, Juliet eagerly took his hand. She rolled her eyes knowing that Shawn was going to get his way with talking before the wedding. She was okay with this though. After a moment of silence he asked, "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

She laughed once. Shawn could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Of course not! I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Shawn look at his watch to see that there was only twelve minutes until the ceremony started. "How bout you?" Shawn squeezed her hand before answering.

"Not at all. I'm glad we chose against tuxes though."

"_You. You_ chose against the tuxedos," Juliet corrected. They both laughed. Juliet loved to see Shawn in suits and tuxes, but she knew it just wasn't his thing. And besides, she admitted that his choice of attire matched their wedding theme much better. Rolled up tan dress pants and a white dress shirt. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him in it.

"Do you know what day it is?" Juliet made a face before answering him.

"Uh, the fifteenth?"

"No silly," Shawn laughed and rolled his eyes. "Seven years ago today you stole my seat." It didn't take her even a half a second to know what he was talking about.

"How in the world could you remember what day that was," she laughed.

"I couldn't forget it if I tired." She really began to consider breaking her rule and going around the door and throw herself into his arms, but when she made up her mind, it was too late. "I love you, Jules," he said when he saw that their alone time was running thin. Eight minutes.

"I love you too." Their time together went by faster than Juliet wanted. She felt his hand slip out of hers and heard his retreating footsteps. She closed the door and stood there for a moment before there was another knock at the door.

"You ready?" Juliet smiled, but nervous butterflies returned when she realized it was finally all starting. She took a deep breath in and let it out before opening the door. "You look beautiful, little sis," Ewan said as they embraced. He was going to be walking Juliet down the aisle and giving her away to Shawn because God only knew where Frank was. Juliet knew from the moment that they sent the invitations out that her father wasn't going to be there.

"Thanks," she said hugging her brother even tighter before letting go and looking up at him.

"Are you ready? It's just about to start." Juliet only nodded and walked over to her group of bridesmaids that she spotted. She gave them one last hug.

"Thanks for everything, girls," she said with tears of happiness rimming her eyes. Music coming from the speakers indicated that it was time for everything to start. For the rest of her forever to start. Ewan pulled her aside so when the doors opened to let her young niece and bridesmaids go through she wouldn't be spotted. She slipped her shoes off and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was her turn. The music changed and Ewan walked her to the door. She was so nervous. _You're a cop, Juliet. You can do this,_ she reminded herself for the ten-thousandth time. The light sea breeze hit them as they walked out the doors. Ewan slowly lead her forward, but she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see anything but Shawn after their eyes locked. She wanted to run down the aisle and jump into his arms, but she couldn't.

There were gasps and whispers about how beautiful she looked, but she didn't hear them. All she was Shawn smirking at her. She smiled back as they stopped at the long makeshift isle in the sand.

"Who presents this bride to her groom," Father Westley asked.

"On behalf of our father, I do." Ewan gave her a kiss on the side of her head and whispered, "I love ya, sis." Juliet smiled up at him before stepping forward. She handed her bouquet to Becca and turned to face Shawn. They took each other's hands and it began.

"Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara are here today, with their family and friends, to declare publicly their love for one another, and to be joined in marriage. With love it is possible to live a life together, each seeking and encouraging the joy, the comfort, the health, and the enrichment of the other, all of which will divide sorrow and multiply satisfactions…" More words were said, but both of them couldn't listen. They told Father Westley what to say, so it wasn't like they were missing anything. They looked into each other's eyes. They both just wanted to be in the other's arms, but that had to wait. Juliet dug her toes into the cool sand. She was glad they chose to get married on the beach. Gus and his acappella group sang a song, and then it was time for the vows.

"Juliet Lynn O'Hara," Shawn started. "I promise to love you and protect with every breath I take. I promise to be loyal, honest, and gentle. I promise to not only be at your side, but on your side. I promise not to get too upset when you get 80's references wrong." Most of the guests chuckled at this. "You taught me what love truly is, and you forever have my heart. I love you"

"Shawn Henry Spencer." Juliet took a breath before continuing. She was left nearly in tears after what Shawn had said. "I promise to love you and your crazy antics every second of everyday of my life. I promise to be loyal, patient, and forgiving. I promise to diligently be at your side and ready to do anything that make life a little bit better for both of us. You helped me fight my demons and nightmares, and I am forever grateful for you. In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. I love you."

They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Everyone in the crowd was affected by the love that radiated off of the pair. Even Father Westley had to clear his throat before speaking again. "The promises that you have made to each other today, are inscribed forever in your minds and in your hearts. But words are fleeting and so those who marry wear rings as visible, tangible symbols of their commitment and love. These rings announce to the world that you have been found. They are a reminder and a celebration of the promises you have made today and in exchanging these bands you knit your lives together.

"Shawn, take Juliet's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you to be my lover, my partner and my best friend, to the end of my days. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you."

"Juliet, I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you to be my lover, my partner and my best friend, to the end of my days. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you." Even though it was almost exactly what Father Westley had said, it sounded completely different. It sounded like.. Shawn. You could tell he meant every single word. After Juliet gave Shawn his ring and repeated Father Westley, there was silence as he looked between the smiling pair. Well, all silence apart from the ocean's soft waves and Gus' not so softsniffles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shawn, you may now kiss your bride." Shawn looked down and smiled at Jules. She smiled and bounced slightly on her feet with impatience. Shawn pulled her close and they kissed.

**Thanks for reading! :D Please leave me a review! (: **

**There's going to be anywhere from 5-10 one shots before the sequel. I'm going to write the whole story before I start posting it so I know the plotline (Which is giving me a lot of trouble) is going to workout…**

**Annnnd that last part of Jules' vows ( In your heart…) I found while searching cute wedding vows and just had to use it! If you search that last part I'm sure you'll find the full vows somewhere online. You HAVE to read them. They're ADORBLE! **

**So, yah. Hope you liked it(:**

~Angie


	2. Detective O'HarSpencer

**a/n- Thank you all for blowing up my email with reviews, follows, and favourites! :D I appreciate all of them. This oneshot is going to be supper short (the other one's already planned so it will be up in a few days). Again, these are all leading up to the sequel. So if some things seem random or pointless (like this one) it will make sense or have meaning later on.**

_Detective O'Har… Spencer_

It only took three days and Juliet already extremely annoyed. Why couldn't anyone get her name right! Maybe it was because she hadn't gotten around to a new name plate that says _Det. Spencer. _

Everyone seemed to be messing her new name up. Chief Vick and some others kept forgetting. Some simply just didn't know she was now married (stupid old name plate). And Lassiter just could not accept the fact that his partner married Spencer.

When Chief finally started to call Juliet by her new last name it caused confusion. Lassiter would yell at Shawn, but Juliet would initially think he was talking to her. It also gave Shawn a chance to annoyance if he meant to or not.

"_Detective Lassiter, Detective Spencer, can I speak with you two in my office please," Chief calls out. The two walk in with a very happy Shawn right behind them. Juliet doesn't seem to mind, but Carlton seems to be more annoyed than ever. Chief sighs before speaking again. "Mr Spencer, I did not call you into my office."  
"Yes you did Chief! I clearly heard you say Detective Spencer."_

"_For the last time, Spencer," Carlton yells out. "You are _not _a detective. You are a private…"_

"_Detective," Shawn interrupts, earning a glare from the older man. "If you forget, Lassieface, I own and run- with a little help from my old pal Gus- a private _detective_ agency. Therefore I am a detective."_

"_Not for the SBPD you're not!" Juliet and the Chief can't figure out who's being more childlike: Lassiter or Spencer. Juliet can't take this anymore._

"_If it's going to be a problem, I'll just continue to go by O'Hara! I have no problem with it." Juliet is surprised by her sudden harshness, but brushes it of easily. _

They all agreed that Juliet still being known as detective O'Hara would help end confusion and frustration. Somethings are best left unchanged.

**Wow. That was painful. It's not my best 317 words I've ever written. In fact, it's probably my worst so I wouldn't ask you to review but only to stick with me until the next oneshots. Trust me, they will be so much better. Thanks for reading! This will be important for later so I had to write why she'll still be call by O'Hara but I didn't know how to write it any better…**

~Angie


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n- thanks for the reviews! Glad it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, lol. I couldn't think of what this one shot should be called, so it doesn't have a name. And**_** please **_**take two seconds and check out the poll on my profile! I'm having trouble deciding how to write the next one shot. Just pick whichever option. How it will affect the next story is a secret until I post it ;D **

**Enjoy!**

Juliet's short temper with people didn't make her think that she was pregnant. She really didn't notice her shortness until Shawn pointed it out. The extremely random waves of fatigue that hit her didn't worry her too much. The cravings for chocolate covered pineapple didn't make her think twice either. The fact that her dress pants were becoming a little snug was making her think something was up, but she shrugged the thought off.

It wasn't until she had to call off work twice in one week because she was feeling so ill in the morning she finally quit denying the fact that she could be pregnant. After she convinced Shawn that she'd be fine if he left to go to the Psych office for a few hours, she was up and on the way to the store.

Three hours later she was sitting in her bathroom waiting for the tenth test to show the results. It didn't shock her when two faint lines came up showing, yet again, she was pregnant. Juliet sat on the rim of her bathtub in shock. Even though she was nearly thirty-two, she wasn't ready to become a mother. Honestly, she never wanted to. She never even wanted to get married because she risked her life everyday with her job and didn't want to leave a family behind. She didn't even know if she was good with kids!

That's when the tears began to fall.

She cried because she was scared. Did Shawn even want kids? He was still a kid himself.

She cried because she should have listened to her mother. _Don't you ever have sex. If you do, you'll get pregnant the first time._

She cried because she didn't think that she could handle this. Both her and Shawn's jobs required a lot of work. If it wasn't for Psych being the SBPD's number one consultant, Shawn and Juliet could probably go days without spending time together.

She cried because she didn't really like children. Of course she liked her nieces and nephews, but other kids annoyed her. Would this be different?

She cried because doing anything else seemed stupid.

But most of all, Juliet cried because she was so unbelievably happy. Her hands were shaking and her head was spinning with all kinds of thoughts. Shawn would be excited. They could do this. It'd be hard, but she knew they could figure out a way to make this all work. Didn't they always have a plan for anything and everything?

"Jules?" She heard the new father call out to her as he came in the door. She quickly gathered up the tests and stuck them into their boxes. On her way she threw the bag of them under the bed until she could get to a better spot so Shawn couldn't find them. She quickly walked out of the room and towards the front door. As soon as Shawn came into her view at the top of the steps, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace and kissed the side of her head. That's when he realized that her cheek was wet. He pulled back to look at her face. "Jules? Were you crying?" She lost it again. Shawn pulled her back into a hug and tried to think of a plausible explanation to why she was crying. This was the first time she had broken down since he brought her home from the hospital. That was almost ten months ago. He started to worry.

"I just… I…" She couldn't tell him. Not now, not like this. "I just m-missed you so much," she lied as she reached up to kiss him. Her tears were starting to stop and she felt silly and sort of embarrassed for how she was acting. Shawn smiled.

"You know, Jules. You're a terrible liar," he laughed. He was relieved to see that she laughed back.

"Well, I _did_ miss you." She smiled up at him. He wiped the lingering tears on cheek before she rested her chin on his chest.

"Well now it just you… and… me now," Shawn said in between kisses on Juliet's nose. "And that's all that matters."

Telling him that it was now the _three_ of them was going to be harder than she thought.

**A little shorter than I wanted, but I hope you all liked it! :D Leave me a review and don't forget to do the poll on my profile! The faster I get some answers the faster I can write. (And if for whatever reason the poll is not working on my profile [cause it isn't showing up for me] just PM me or leave in a review either "Shawn" or "Juliet". But please only do that if it's not letting you vote.)**

~Angie


	4. Shot

**Shot**

Juliet heard the shot, but didn't feel the hit. That's why she was confused when Lassiter and the chief both shot the man and ran to her. "O'Hara! Are you alright?!"

"Yah, I'm fine," she said not really believing it. She was starting to feel lightheaded, but she just thought that it was because of the case. She hadn't felt adrenaline for months, so she just used that as an excuse; but the black spots in her vision were growing.

"I need paramedics at the corner of East Ortega and Olive St ASAP!" Chief's words were the last thing she heard before falling into her partner's arms unconscious.

xXxXx

It only took a second after she woke up to realise that she was in a hospital. Like she always did, she tried to take in her surroundings without being known. She felt a tightness on the top of her hand. She guessed it was tape holding her iv needle in place. There was a slight burning in her shoulder, but nothing she couldn't handle. She started to worry that she was going to be in the hospital again for a while when she felt the thin hospital gown, but her fears were calmed when she realised that she still had he shoes and pants on. She figured that she was alone from the stillness so she opened her eyes. She was wrong.

Carlton stood across the room and looked at her. He had a stern look on his face. "What happened," Juliet asked trying to sit up. She changed her mind as her head spun again.

"You were shot."

"Shot?! What? How…"

"Barely," Chief corrected as she walked in. "The bullet just skimmed your shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to cause complications, but you needed stiches and had some blood loss."

"Is that why…"

"That was a stupid move, O'Hara!" Her partner interrupted with an almost yell. Why couldn't she get her questions out without someone stopping her! "You went in unprotected!"

"Like I thought that he was going to pull a gun out," she harshly spat back. She now sat up, forgetting about her lightheadedness.

"That's why we wear the vests," Chief Vick said. Unlike Lassiter, she spoke in a caring voice but it still held authority and disappointment. "It wasn't very smart of you to go on this case. Needless to say very selfish too. You shouldn't be out working cases like this!" Juliet knew what she was talking about. She nodded her head feeling so stupid.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Carlton went to say something, but Chief stopped him before he could do anymore damage. "Please don't tell Shawn." Not even a second later Shawn busted in.

"Too late for that." Carlton, being a man, thought she meant not telling Shawn about her being in the hospital. Chief gave her an understanding nod before leaving with Lassiter.

"Jules!" Shawn ran over to her a sat on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry it took so long! I came as soon as I got the call. Are you okay? What happened?! I'm gonna kill that son of a bi…"

"Shawn! Shawn," she laughed grabbing his forearms. "It's okay! He's already dead. And I just woke up." That's when she remembered her question was never answered. "What time did you get that call?"

"About three." She thought for a minute. They left her partner's Fusion to check out the crime scene at 2:40 AM. She couldn't have been out for more than an hour. "Oh, Jules." Shawn pulled her into a hug forgetting for a moment that she had been shot. She left out a small yell in pain.

Shawn let her go and she pulled the gown down a little. Starting from just below her collarbone to the top of her shoulder ran a line of stiches. _Just another scar to add to the rest,_ she thought to herself as Shawn kissed the side of her head.

"Detective O'Hara. How are you feeling," a doctor said as she walked.

"Great," she lied. Ever since she woke up, the burning had been growing; but she didn't want to stay there any longer than the bare minimum.

"Okay then," her doctor said with a smile. She walked over to Juliet and took the iv out. Shawn started to get dizzy watching so he grabbed her other hand and looked away. "Here is a prescription pain medicine. I suggest not lifting anything over five pounds for the next week or two. Other than that, it looks like the baby is fine and you're both going to recover as if nothing had ever happened. You're a lucky one, detective. Whenever you're ready, just come and sign out at the front desk." She was gone as quickly as she came.

Juliet looked over at Shawn who was staring at her with shock. His eye weres wide, his mouth hung open, and his face was at least five shades lighter than usual. "W-what did she… just say?"

"Well.. you see," Juliet said shyly. She didn't know how to break the news to Shawn. She definitely didn't want to tell him like this! "I'm, well, pregnant."

"How… you know… long…?" He was going into shock. Juliet saw the signs.

"Shawn? Do you need to lay down," she asked cautiously. He closed his eyes before responding.

"Just answer my question."  
"It's only been a few days! Maybe a week. No more than ten days." She was excepting another scolding, but what she got was the complete opposite. Shawn's shocked expression slowly turned into his famous grin. He pulled her into a hug. Tears of happiness appeared in both of their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I knew you were keeping something from me." Juliet laughed.

"I wanted to make it special, but we see how turned out." Shawn laughed with her. He gently pulled her into another hug right before a kiss.

"I can't believe we're going to have a little Starfish Spencer," he said helping Juliet up off the bed.

"Who," she asked in confusion.

"Starfish Spencer! Our first born."  
"Shawn Spencer," she sighed shaking her head with a smile. "We are not naming our child Starfish."


	5. BOy or Girl

_Boy or Girl_

Shawn proudly walked into the station and straight for his wife's desk. Today was the day that they'd find out if they'd have a little boy or girl. "Ready to go, Jules," he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yah! Just give me one second," she said finishing up the last of her paperwork. Ever since the accident, Chief and Lassiter said that they'd think it'd be best if Juliet just did paper work and stay in the station instead of putting her and the baby's life in jeopardy. As much as Jules wanted to be out on the field, she had to agree with them. Carlton spun around in his chair to face the couple.

"So, Spencer. Have the 'spirits' told what O'Hara is having yet," he said putting his finger to his forehead. Lassiter and Shawn had been getting along a lot better the last couple months, but some things never change. Shawn turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Well, now that you ask Lassieface. The spirits are telling we're going to have a girl… a girl so she can marry you're little boy." Shawn turned back around and looked at his wife with a smile on his face. From her partner's reaction, Juliet could tell Shawn was right.

"How did you know Marlowe is pregnant," Juliet asked when they reached their car. (Yes, Shawn _finally_ got a car.) "He obviously hasn't told anyone yet."

"Lucky guess," Shawn smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shawn.."

"I overheard a conversation a few weeks ago," he confessed.

"Overheard," Juliet repeated with air quotations.

"I've heard it both ways." Juliet just laughed and shook her head.

xXxXxXx

"So, do we have any guesses on what your baby is," Jules' nurse asked. Shawn said 'girl' at the exact same time Juliet said 'boy'. "Mommy knows best! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Spencer, it looks you are going to have a little boy!" Juliet looked at Shawn with a huge smile on her face. Even though she wanted Shawn to be right, she was so unbelievably happy.

"I love you so much, Jules," Shawn said after the nurse left to get their sonogram pictures.

"I love you too, Shawn," Juliet said standing up on her toes to kiss her husband. He pulled her into a hug. The hug was short lived though.

"Oh my gosh," Juliet said pulling away from Shawn. "I need to call my mom! And Rebecca! And the Chief! And Marlowe! Are you going to call Gus or should… oh, I just call Rachel too!" Jules pulled out her phone and walked out of the room. Shawn just smiled and followed her. He was so unbelievably content with his life. Nothing-absolutely nothing- could destroy his happiness.

**Okay, I'm like really really really sorry that these stories are supper short and the updates aren't as fast as I originally planned. ** **I've been working on the plot line for the next story. It's mainly from Shawn and Juliet's kid's POV. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review :D  
**~~Angie


End file.
